Gabriella Gryffindor
by And-So-I-Solemnly-Swear
Summary: This is going to be a short story i thought of today, about Gryffindors daughter, the average evil one and the not so average someone Rated M for later events... murder and unexpected
1. The Begining

_This is going to be a short story i thought of today, about Gryffindors daughter, the average evil one and the not so averag someone ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Gabriella Gryffindors Character and the weird theories~_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

~10th Century

As Rowena Ravenclaw gave birth to her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, somewhere far off in Ireland that time, Godric Gryffindor settled down with his newborn daughter, Gabriella Gryffindor and her foster mother. Sadly Mrs. Gryffindor passed away right after the birth. But Godric never loved his daughter less due to that.

She grew up to a fine young girl and soon reached the age of 11. As the time had passed, He and 3 friends founded a school called Hogwarts, which was attended by Helena and Gabriella. Sorted into the separate houses the parents founded. Gabriella was a very chivalrous and intelligent witch. She knew of right and wrong and as the time passed her as well as Helena and the founders, sensed a change with Salazar.

Slytherin disagreed with Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on which kind of students were worth to attend Hogwarts. He had the idiocy that just purebloods were to be accepted and maybe exceptional bright and skilled half-bloods, but never mud-bloods, as he called them, or creatures, he dared to name those known as werewolves, or vampires. Soon Gryffindor severed ties with Slytherin and the rivalry that held on until up to these days begun.

The years passed and Slytherin never changed his mind and just acc and Slythering nemerely accepted purebloods in his house. The other founders were not pleased with him and tried to talk some sense into him, but he'd just ignore all forms of talk and advice. He was his own master and the one chosen to teach the ones pure of blood and history. So he thought. But everyone had a right to get the teaching they deserve. May it be in the witty and intellectual halls of Rowena Ravenclaw, in the motherly heartwarming, loyal halls of Helga Hufflepuff, or for the ones proving chivalrously and a brave heart, worth the respect and fatherly care of Godric Gryffindor's halls, or the cold, determined, blood purity seeking halls of Salazar Slytherin.

The years passed and the founders were proud of their work, congratulating each other every time at a small gathering, when a new school-year had passed. Helena and Gabriella neared their last year and the two Girls overheard the adults talking about what might happen when they were gone. Who'd sort the students? Who'd take over the school? And more such questions. The girls, however, were not determined on who'd take over and all, but as witty as they were they wanted a fair sorting, were even purebloods had a chance beside Slytherin.

They wanted the students sorted by their traits and not the will of some superior separating them into houses they thought might fit. Helena and Gabriella searched the library, in hope to get hands on a book that might help them, but as the weeks passed none of either found something that'd equal the standards as well as a own personality. So they kept on searching.

During the passing time, Helena and Gabriella grew to be young Ladies and in their last year at Hogwarts they were asked by several young men to grace them with a dinner or a walk. But neither of them had interest. Helena; because she had high standards and was kind of arrogant in that topic, but Gabriella refused to accept any of those offers because she thought ahead and saw her personality in danger when she accepted. Her being, born with curiosity and bravery, would be tamed with force when she let herself get caught in an agreement. Not a relationship. A relationship certainly were equals accepting each another as they are, but Gabriella never found someone like that and refused to be a lioness locked away forever, bound by someone cruel enough to expect her to change for something she didn't want.

So the young women kept on searching, eager to find a solution for their ageing founders of Hogwarts, which were desperate to find answers as well. They had taken a look at almost every book in the library they could get a hand on, but were not experiencing such a thing as luck. No spell was perfect and reached their ideal of what it should do in the end.

But then, just as the second Term of their 7th year begun and their educational way was about to come to an end, Gabriella found the answer they longed for, such a long time. She presented it to Helena and she approved happily and they both flung into each-other's arms. They wanted to charm something that belonged to the founders, preferably a hat, and inherit some of their traits and expectations of following students. It should take a look at their mind, by being placed upon their young heads, strolling through their thoughts, presenting the best pace for them to be. May it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Proud of themselves, the young women made their way up to the founder's room, hoping they'd all be there. They were lucky again and all four of them were present, though they seemed tense. It seemed as they fought again, which was absolutely not new to both of the 7th years. Nonetheless they were eager to inform them about their solution, the founders so desperate longed for themselves.

The girls were congratulated and invited to stay for tea and explain their solution about the following sorting's. Gabriella and Helena were more than just delighted about the invitation of the founders, though two of them were their parents, it still was special to them to be respected by all of them for something they researched for their good. So they presented them the spell and the rite that had to follow afterwards. They didn't dare to present it technically because it was much advanced magic that required small amount of dark magic that was forbidden for students to use and much over their limits.

After the Presentation, the founders discussed in privacy if it was a good idea, since dark magic was a thing they were not too keen of using, but as they realized that the preferably hat would have an own mind, formed by the four of them together, they saw their chance of a better and advanced sorting in coming years. So they accepted and took on the plan of charming a hat. A fitting piece of clothing was found when Gryffindor took his old leather-hat and placed it in front of them all. None else owned something like a hat they could spare, so they chose to use the old leather-worked one and prepared everything for the following night.


	2. The Sorting-Hat was born

_This is going to be a short story i thought of today, about Gryffindors daughter, the average evil one and the not so averag someone ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Gabriella Gryffindors Character and the weird theories~_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Sorting-Hat was born

~10th Century

This night Helena and her Dorm-mate Gabriella were not blessed with much sleep, though even if they were to get sleep, it'd most likely have no use for them, since their excitement for the following they would probably even haunt their dreams, leaving them to wake up more than just once. All in all they got as much sleep as possible anyways and made their way down to breakfast were they noticed the eager founders, scribbling down on a parchment that laid in front of either one.

Part of the rite was to note down and think of the most characteristic traits and doings they'd look for in students, as well as their own. The both of them thought they might add the finishing touch to their notes, as the time for the rite was drawing closer and closer. They ate their breakfast of the magical table, that never ever changed, no matter how many centuries might pass, but none of them know that at this point, so they enjoyed their meal, mentally cherishing the thought of being recognized by the founders with their idea.

The day went on and the young women separated on their way to classes, the Slytherin-Gryffindor scheme was already used back then and up to a certain point that none really remembers now anymore it crumbled and broke off completely to mistrust towards each other house. Most likely it was the time when Godric Gryffindor officially announced his plead for equality. But that aside, the daughter of Gryffindor left for her class, as did Helena, the daughter of Ravenclaw.

During the day nothing particular entertaining or scandalous happened, so the only thing worth looking forward to, was the rite the two witches had been permitted to witness. They were excited for one, it was much advanced magic, second, they'd for once see Salazar Slytherin perform dark arts and then the fact that their parents were proud of them of course. It was not easy to gain the respect of one of the founders. Each of them a brilliant witch or wizard, with their own mastered subject, and gained respect in the wizarding-world, it certainly was anything but simple to shine in a school full of brilliant students.

But as the time drew closer to the nights events they grew impatient and rushed with every given task, nonetheless completing it with nothing to complain about. The homework given the day was done, the uniform neatly folded for the next day and they had changed to their all-day robes Helena wore a midnight-blue robe with bright blue highlights that sat really well on her charming her figure perfectly. Gabriella wore a robe in a darkened Gryffindor shade with golden highlights, fitting in well with her mahogany-brown hair.

As the time refused to pass faster they decided to play a party of wizarding-chess, with Helenea's sapphire and ruby figures. It was the present Rowena got her daughter to her 17th birthday as coming of age gift. Saphire represented Helena, as the daughter of the Ravenclaw house and Ruby represented her very best friend, the daughter of Gryffindor. The girls were close to a draw as usual when they took a glance at the time and smiled brightly as they straightened their robes and put on the shoes. It was time to witness magical Hogwarts history.

The birth of the, hopefully talking, sorting-hat.

The two made their way through the halls of the enormous castle the founders put up for all willing to learn, get a proper education, they passed happily chatting students, unaware of the events that were about to take place in the founders rooms. Taking the first set of stairs that led up to the room they always gathered when they had something important to discuss or a pupil that misbehaved. And as they climbed the stairs up further reaching the floor the room was located behind a secret passage, they grew completely excited and had a bounce in their steps without realizing it.

On their way Gabriella and Helena hummed the Hogwarts Hymn the founders tested with them when they were still Toddlers. It sounded rather strange to them now that they were older, but a Toddler surely thought it'd be a funny song a catchy music and as they finally reached the Statue that hid the marble staircase they chanted to password, phoenix-quill, simultaneously and laughed at that promptly as the statue stepped aside giving enough place for them to enter.

They climbed the moving spiraled stairway and knocked at the closed wooden door, which was the only thing separating them from witnessing History now. Helga opened the door for them and the young witches happily stepped inside thanking the elder founder. Eager to start as well, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, as well as Gryffindor pulled out either their parchment and stood around a small round table that was occupied by the old hat.

The students took place on a couch near the wall, from where they had a perfect view on the happening. First the founders all had already pulled out their parchment, focusing on what it displayed. Now every one of them whispered an old, really ancient spell and one after another said their name out aloud. In exactly that order they took on the hat, now reciting a long and complicated charm they put on the hat one after another, thinking hard on what they expected their students to be like.

Studious, witty, intellectual, curious to wisdom might it be ancient or newly achieved. Rowena Ravenclaw concentrated and focused on the traits she valued in students. When her recite was finished she handed the hat over to Slytherin and he took it on, thinking of his ideal student. Cleverness, determined, blood purity, a certain disregard for rules, were the traits he wanted to display his following students as long as the hat might live on. He handed it to Helga and when she put the hat on she thought of loyalty, fairness, understanding, and eager to do their best as her valued traits, she imagined as her future Hufflepuff students to be. At last the hat was handed to Gryffindor and he started to whisper the words that'd be the beginning of the end, producing a permanent piece, following Headmasters or Headmistress' would hold dear as a reminder of the beginnings and roots of the sorting. To achieve a environment, almost like a family, dividing the students by their traits to quickly blend in. So he thought of what he valued in students that were elected to join the Gryffindor towers family. Chivalrously, bravery, a strong heart, and the thought of everyone as equal without any prejudices.

Gryffindor sat the hat back on the table and all of them took out their wands. Not just Slytherin but all four founders together worked now the dark magic, that'd bring the hat to life. They all in unison now chanted the dark spell that would do the most important part. The hat would be able to announce his opinion, look into the students minds, wander around in the memories, make the monumental decision that'd bind them to a house for their whole Hogwarts-Education.

And when they finally were finished, they all sighed in relief as the hat came to life and started to wiggle on the table. The young women stood now close to the founders and took a closer look at the old leather hat. The drapes gave it the look of a face with mouth and eyes and as it wiggled a little bit more the founders suggested testing it at the young students which witnessed the whole event. Both of them were delighted being able to help and Helena took on the hat first. And with a deep voice the hat spoke; "Oh, Hello young Ms. Ravenclaw. You are a very witty and clever witch with a rather bright mind, very intelligent. Your mother made the perfect decision for you. Though you might be a little bit too arrogant and determined you clearly belong to the halls of Ravenclaw."

Pleased with their creation their eyes glinted and they tested it on Gabriella. Her father personally put the hat gently on her head and flashed her a smile. He clearly was pleased with all that happened today, besides the dispute they had with Slytherin a few hours prior. Then the hat spoke up again with its deep voice; "Oh a good evening to you as well young Ms. Gryffindor, thank you I am fine and delighted to receive the honor of this task given to me and I'll do my best to give equal chances to every student that my leathery self may get put on." Gabriella smiled happily, she just thought, wishing him a nice evening and how he felt and the hat was able to think of an answer by itself. Noticing that the founders smiled as well and the hat continued. "Now Ms. Gryffindor, I am now to tell if your father made the right decision putting into his house and I can tell it was. You might be a witty, bright and clever witch, but by far not studious enough getting sorted to spend your time in Ravenclaw's halls, as well you inherited a hard-working, loyal and fair soul, but as well you don't belong to Hufflepuff's halls. Determined, yes you are, also a little bit sly with wizarding chess I see, but you'd never fit in with Slytherin's students. Your heart belongs to Gryffindor. You my young lady are a chivalrous woman, defending those that are underestimated, or in great danger and prove a brave heart. I am happy to agree with your father."

The hat fell silent again and all of the six persons in the small hall shook hands and sealed the birth and flawlessness of the sorting hat.


	3. Vengeance

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Gabriella Gryffindors Character and the weird theories~_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Vengeance

~10th Century

The time went on and passed, things happened, people changed. None was surprised when Salazar finally made his threat come true and left the castle, but not before he sealed his chamber. None but his true heir would be able to open it up again, with fatal consequences, which the 3 remaining founders were oblivious of.

The young women were relieved about his leave, since he tried to chase Helena into the Barons arms, which she despised him for. Helena, truly spoken was far out of the Barons reach, with her high standards, and him just being whom he was and what he represented. She expected much more from a grown man, than what he had to offer. She did not seek for things like his wealth, actually she did, but she yearned wisdom, someone she could hold a decent conversation with as well as she didn't deny she had a weakness for nice looks.

The Baron was enraged, being ashamed like this by a woman and confirmed an oath of vengeance. The Baron himself never said this out aloud to her, but surely mumbled it under his breath a lot when he paced the halls at night. At the times that Slytherin still lived within the walls of Hogwarts alongside everyone else, it didn't get past him unnoticed that the Baron was upset about this rejection and used it to his own revenge towards Gryffindor.

For further knowledge, When Salazar and Godric still were close and true friends, Salazar was upset about not being blessed by a wife as nice as he wished her to be, never being able to set his children into the wizarding world. But when his great friend got consecrated with a daughter he was highly jealous of him, though he never let this slip past his thoughts. And as Gabriella grew up to a young woman, Godric noticed the stares, abnormally long stares, he gave his child.

Now that his friend still was not blessed with a wife or a child he, it was common these days, offered his daughter to get married with him. Salazar was overjoyed and thanked his friend that he gave away his own to see his friend happy. Now Gabriella was a stunning, fine and graceful woman, yet behaved like a young man when there was an adventure ahead, but even after their fight, he still claimed on the promise, but Gryffindor cancelled it without a second thought, much to his daughters delight.

He thought he did the right thing, sure he did, he gave his daughter free again, thou it never was said official that his daughter was Salazars to marry and she was asked for dinner a lot, but her father never thought of the evil nature Slytherin held. That should be the greatest mistake ever done, then when this occurred, Slytherin consolidated an alliance with the oh so rejected Baron.

The night, oh this fateful night, when Slytherin finally left Hogwarts for good and when he walked the grounds over to the apparition line, he met the Baron. So the time came that the fatal plan was passed and agreed by the young and hurt Baron to ever change upcoming times and lives.

_So short I know but the next Chapter will finally bring the turn to this story_ ^_^


End file.
